Supernatural Investigation Team
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: Takes place after all of the series but has most of the characters in it. Including L himself who has problems reigning in some of his members, mainly Matt, Mello, Near and Light but more too. More details in 1st chap. See how L manages, warning: spanking
1. Chapter 1

Most of the Kira investigation team successfully made it out except Light's father and a couple others that died in the series.

Light wasn't Kira when it all ended so he's alive also, and now Near and Mello are on the team too, and L has a lot of trouble keeping them all in line.

They all are part of new investigations now involving cases that are classified as Supernatural and are now know as the Supernatural Investigation team.

The members include: Ryuzaki, Light Yagami, Watari, Near, Mello, Matt, Touta Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi, and Misa Amane.

L of course is in charge of the team and doesn't like it when his younger members make mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Warning: Involves spanking if you do not like do not read. R&R!

…

Light speed dialed Ryuzaki's number, "Hello?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Ryuzaki I have the target in sight, what should I do?" Light asked as he stared at the blonde fugitive in front of him.

They had been tracking her for about a month; they had reason to believe that something possessed her.

She had already caused at least five major scenes in which multiple victims had died.

Light was hiding in some bushes directly behind her with a gun pointed straight at her head.

It was up to Ryuzaki now to decide what his next move was.

"Good job Light, if you have the shot then take her out, we're on our way with backup." Ryuzaki ordered.

The young girl turned around and Light would have sworn she was looking right at him. He clutched the gun tightly but didn't make a move.

"Light did you hear me?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes." Light answered.

"Well do you have the shot or not?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes." Light repeated.

"Then do it." Ryuzaki commanded.

This was the first time he'd seen her directly, she looked young, too young, maybe about nine years old.

Her blonde hair engulfed her face and those light curls fell down below her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled thoughtfully.

Light froze, he was incapable of moving, "You don't… you can't be serious?"

"I'm extremely serious Light; you have to do this we're all counting on you." Ryuzaki said.

The Light slowly began pulling back the trigger. The girl's eyes flashed red and with one swipe of her arm Light was thrown against a tree.

The girl advanced on him quickly but spun around when she heard the sirens and saw the cars coming.

She made a sweeping motion with her arm and the hotel across the field collapsed into the ground.

The distraction allowed her just enough time to make her escape.

Ryuzaki jumped out of the car angrily and headed towards Light.

He would punish Light for this later but right now he had more important things to worry about, "Are you hurt?" Ryuzaki asked.

Light thought for a second about whether he should lie just to get him out of trouble or lessen his punishment somehow but Ryuzaki knew when he was lying and would see right through him.

It was best just for him to tell the truth. He bravely shook his head, "No sir, I'm fine."

Ryuzaki helped him up and brushed him off not too gently but Light remained silent not daring to protest.

"Let's go." Ryuzaki said, and Light obediently followed him back to their van.

"Our target got away, there is nothing more we can do here team," He directed the rest towards the officers, "I assume you can take care of the rest of the damage from here."

"We have the situation under control as much as possible; the ambulances are on their way. You guys better get out of here before the news reporters get here." An officer said.

"Thanks for the help." Ryuzaki said dryly. This had not ended how he planned it, and it was all one of his own member's faults.

"Light are you okay? What happened?" Matsuda asked when they were driving back to base.

Light ignored him.

"Aw come on man don't be stingy like that, tell us." Matsuda continued.

"Shut up." Light replied.

"Jeez what's your problem?" Matsuda huffed; light had completely ruined his mood.

Ryuzaki stared angrily out the window. Light risked a glance at him; he knew Ryuzaki was angry with him, and exactly what was coming.

But at least he wasn't paying attention enough to notice so Light flipped off Matsuda. The man faced the front again and smirked at his teammates face, and the fact that he pulled it off.

"What the hell was that for?" Matsuda asked.

"That's enough, both of you knock it off, and Light you are already in trouble so I suggest you don't tempt me." Ryuzaki said without even turning around.

"But he started it." They replied in unison.

Ryuzaki was done with their childish behavior. He quickly whirled around away from the window and wasted no time in slapping them both upside the head.

He returned their looks of shock with a fierce glare, "Matsuda stop being annoying, and Light I've had about enough of your games, don't look at me or anyone else for the rest of the ride, look straight ahead do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." They both answered.

Ryuzaki turned back to the window. Light sighed, so Ryuzaki had seen him look at him, great. He faced forward not wanting to push his luck.

If he would have just finished that little bitch he wouldn't be in this position. None of them would.

In fact they'd probably be celebrating right now. All this over yet another order that he completed disregarded.

Why couldn't he just learn to do what he was told? Seriously his own father almost shot him on an order.

Now his father was dead, and he didn't want to imagine the look on his face if he was alive.

He'd be so disappointed in him. The van came to a halt and they exited the vehicle before entering their base.

Ryuzaki unfortunately wasn't getting a break today.

"I'm going to kill you, you brat!" Mello was standing over Near who was crouching in the middle of the floor stacking dice.

"Mello stop L's going to be angry with us if we start another fight!" Matt said tugging on Mello's sleeve.

L cleared his throat.

"Hey L your home already." Matt said defeated.

Ryuzaki pushed Mello onto the couch behind him, "Don't say a word."

He grabbed Near off the floor by his arm and sat him on the other side of the couch.

Matt stood their awkwardly between them for a minute until L pointed and he took his seat in the middle.

"Explain." Ryuzaki said.

"That brat" Mello started.

"I didn't" Near began.

"Both of you shut up, all three of you wait here and don't talk or move." Ryuzaki instructed.

"Light go wait for me upstairs." Ryuzaki said. Light nodded and left.

"Watari we need to track her down again, my guess is that she will go into hiding for a while which at least gives us enough time to repair everything and be ready," L explained, "Everyone get to work."

During his speech he had heard whispers in the background, "Great where he going now, if I get into trouble it's your faults." Matt had said.

"It's not my fault it's that brat's fault and you know it so don't be mad at me." Mello had argued.

Misa entered the room with her music blasting.

"Misa!" Ryuzaki called.

She couldn't hear him over the music. He grabbed the headphones off her head. "Would you please shut that off?" He asked.

"Only if they're done arguing, they haven't shut up all day and it's quite annoying." Misa said pointing at the three on the couch.

They all turned their looks towards the ground.

"Even more annoying then you?" He whispered sarcastically.

"Yes," She paused, "Hey wait what's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Huh I thought your hearing would have been damaged," He said thoughtfully, "they're done now, and so is the music right?"

"Whatever, I'm going out anyways there's nothing for me to do in this place." Misa dropped the music on a desk and left.

One problem dealt with, only four to go.

He walked back to the couch, "Matt, I want you to explain exactly what happened, no lying or 'leaving things out' now tell me."

"Well Mello and I hid some of Near's toys, but we didn't mean to cause any trouble honestly!" Matt began.

"Continue." Ryuzaki instructed.

"Anyways when Mello went to the kitchen to get his chocolate it was missing, and I tried to calm him down but he ran out here and knocked over Near's dice. Then Near said he would tell us where he hid the chocolate if Mello told him where his toys were. But when we went go get them Near hid them in the garbage, and you came in after that." Matt said.

"Look you guys are lucky if I wasn't so busy you'd be punished by now so behave, and stop this behavior. If I hear another word about you three fighting you're all in trouble, no matter whose fault it is." Ryuzaki warned.

The boys nodded and went back to doing their own things.

"Oh and I'll get Misa to pick up more chocolate if you can calm yourself down Mello." Ryuzaki said.

Near walked up to Ryuzaki, "Is Light okay?"

Near didn't like talking to anybody much but he seemed to have taken a liking to Light since he joined and started living here.

"He is for now, but I doubt he'll be when I'm done with him." Ryuzaki replied irritably as he turned around.

"Wait," Near called, "You don't mean that, I mean… you won't actually hurt him right?"

The boy twirled his thumbs together while he waited anxiously for an answer.

Ryuzaki sighed, "It was just an expression, and you know I'd never actually harm any of you, no matter how mad I am."

"I know, it's just… you seem so angry, and… I… I'm sorry for fighting with Mello and Matt." He whispered.

Ryuzaki nodded, "I know you are, Light will be fine, his backside will be a little sore but besides that I doubt much damage will come to him."

The boy nodded and walked away.

Now he could settle this once and for all. Ryuzaki took a deep breath before entering the room.

Light was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, and hadn't even noticed his entrance.

Ryuzaki shook his head and made sure to give the door an influencing push. It closed with a thud causing Light to startle.

Regaining his balance afterwards, he sat on the edge of the bed staring at his socks.

"It's been a long day; would you like to remind us both of why you're in trouble?" Ryuzaki inquired.

"Why question me when we both know the answer?" Light asked.

"Light, this is really not the way you want to do this," Ryuzaki paused, "But I think I have the right to question you, especially since you seemed to question your orders, again."

"I don't want to do this at all, and look you just answered your own question so I guess that means I don't have too." Light retorted.

Ryuzaki just watched Light and grew increasingly frustrated. After the boy glanced up a few times without saying a word he made up his mind.

Without thinking about it for another second he switched places with him and had the boy over his lap.

Light tried to pull away as Ryuzaki started spanking him.

Ryuzaki laid smack after smack onto Light's jeans, he would not be satisfied until the brat on top of him would talk.

The smacks just kept coming harder and faster than the one before and Light could feel the tears stinging in his eyes.

He wondered whether Ryuzaki would say anything to him if he didn't speak up soon.

Instead Ryuzaki lifted him up and started undoing Light's belt.

Light who had no strength in him left from struggling resulted to finally giving in, "I'm sorry okay, I really am."

Ryuzaki just continued what he was doing and began pulling his jeans down.

"No wait Ryuzaki okay, I shouldn't have questioned my orders, and I know I've done that a a lot lately but please it won't happen again." Light beseeched.

"Well at least you're talking now but that's not enough," With that Ryuzaki pulled Light back over his lap and continued the dreadful swats.

"Ryuzaki I don't understand, tell me what you want from me." He pleaded.

"I want you to realize the seriousness of what you did today Light, and tell me how this was different then the other times, worse." Ryuzaki said.

"Ow! I don't know ow! Okay it's worse because I… I actually had the shot this time?" Light tried.

"No sadly that has happened before, you know why, I think you're just trying to block the guilt your feeling because of it, now face what you've done." Ryuzaki said.

Light's ass was becoming increasingly red now. Ryuzaki knew how painful it must be but he was not giving up on him.

"Answer me Light, I'm not giving up on you, you know exactly what I mean now stop trying to deny it." Ryuzaki warned applying a few extra hard swats.

Light started bawling over his lap, "O-okay…"

Ryuzaki stopped immediately after hearing that word.

"It was w-worse b-because this t-time innocent people had been k-killed and i-injured and it was all m-my fault." He said.

Ryuzaki lifted his friend up and Light carefully sat with his legs on either side of Ryuzaki's.

Ryuzaki ran his hands through Light's hair comfortingly.

"All those people in that hotel never had a c-clue what was coming. She took them out with one swipe of her arm. They had no time to escape b-but she did. I l-let her, and I knew she was a killer, who knows how many more p-people will die before we catch her, and it's my entire fault." Light cried.

Ryuzaki felt for his friend and wanted to comfort him, he didn't want to have to do this to him but he couldn't just let him store up the emotions he knew he was feeling.

That kind of thing could drive him as crazy as one of their targets, maybe even this one.

All Ryuzaki could do now was be there to comfort him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Review!

Ryuzaki waited with Light until he fell asleep. Before leaving he pulled the blanket up over him, turned on his favorite music, and turned the light off. Light had a long day so Ryuzaki knew that he's probably sleep through the night.

When he got halfway down the stairs he heard arguing again, "Mello let go!"

Near was trying desperately to get his dice out of Mello's hand, "Stop it! Give it back right now you bas…"

"Near, don't dare to finish that sentence!" Ryuzaki chastised.

Near turned around even more wide-eyed than usual, "I'm sorry Ryuzaki."

Near was staring at the ground looking truly sorry as Matt walked in, "You! What part did you play in this fight?"

Matt threw his hands in the air at Ryuzaki's question, "Nothing honestly, I don't know what even happened, I just went outside for a cigarette!"

"Not even a witness, alright then I suggest you stay out of this and go play a video game or something." He instructed.

"You got it boss." Matt answered before heading upstairs.

"Near, explain." Ryuzaki ordered.

"I was…" Near began but Mello interrupted him, "Why does he get to?"

"Because I asked him to so shut up," Ryuzaki ordered.

Mello crossed his arms angrily.

"I was just trying to get my dice back, and that's it," Near said.

Mello opened his mouth to speak but Ryuzaki held up a finger with his right hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left clearly irritated, he took a deep breath before continuing, "Why did you take his dice?"

"I didn't." Mello said quickly dropping the dice.

"Knock it off with the attitude and do you really think that I didn't just see you do that?" Ryuzaki asked.

Mello uncrossed his arms and shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

"So why did you take the dice?" Ryuzaki asked.

"He just did!" Near yelled.

"Near now I'm going to ask you to please shut up." Ryuzaki said.

Near nodded and rubbed his arm as he looked back at the floor.

"I don't have a reason, I was just bored." Mello mumbled.

"So you started a fight with Near, after I warned you not to fight, just because you were bored?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I…" Mello began.

"No, I want either a yes Sir or a no Sir, those are your only two options." Ryuzaki said.

Mello was fidgeting with his hands nervously now, knowing that he was in trouble, "Yes Sir."

Ryuzaki nodded, "Near you undeniably could have handled that situation better and you know I don't allow the three of you to ever swear, especially at each other."

"I'm very sorry Sir." He answered.

Ryuzaki picked him up with one arm, and smacked his bottom hard ten times with his free hand, before putting him back down, "Don't let it happen again."

Near wiped a tear away from his eye and nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Good now go play somewhere else for now." He instructed.

Near quickly grabbed a few toys and obeyed. Ryuzaki turned to Mello who swallowed hard as he waited nervously for Ryuzaki to speak, still fidgeting with his hands restlessly.

"I warned you about fighting and you deliberately did the exact opposite." Ryuzaki said.

"I'm sorry Sir." Mello answered.

"Well I'm sorry too then, but sorry just isn't going to cut it." Ryuzaki said.

Mello waited.

"Go to the kitchen and retrieve the wooden spoon, and bring it to me." Ryuzaki ordered.

"But…" Mello tried.

"Go Mello, this isn't up for debate, and the only butt that's going to be affected by this conversation is yours!" Ryuzaki reprimanded.

Being able to tell that he had seriously gotten on Ryuzaki's bad side today, Mello quickly did as he was told and retrieved the dreaded implement from the kitchen.

When he returned Ryuzaki was waiting for him on the couch, "Ryu please, you really don't have to do this, I'm sorry and I promise I want start any more fights."

"I know you won't, as soon as I remind you of what happens when you do." Ryuzaki answered.

Mello pleaded one last time with his eyes even knowing that Ryuzaki was strong and stubborn enough to never give in, after he decided someone was to be punished, they had no chance of getting out of it. A lesson he knew all too well in being the most troublesome of the three boys.

He thought momentarily about whether or not he should put up a fight, it never worked before but he had trained a lot since then so maybe…

"Don't even think about it." L said coldly.

Mello stiffened but after a few more seconds of contemplation his stubbornness got the better of him, "Or what?" He mocked.

"Don't test me Mello, be a good boy and come here now." Ryuzaki said.

"No! I'm sick of always obeying your orders! You're not the boss of me!" He yelled throwing the spoon towards Ryuzaki's head.

In one swift motion Ryuzaki dodged the spoon, caught it, and grabbed a hold of Mello by his arm. Mello's eyes widened but he kicked and squirmed relentlessly trying to release himself from Ryuzaki's grasp, which only got tighter and tighter, "Ouch! Okay! Okay! I'll cooperate, ouch just please let go, please, it hurts Ryu!"

Ryuzaki knew by the use of his shortened name that Mello was indeed telling the truth about being cooperative and knew he was ready to submit to his punishment. He released Mello's arm and he stumbled backwards a few steps before he regained his balance. Mello was rubbing his arm and looking at the floor to avoid Ryuzaki's gaze.

He sat down once again on the couch, "Come here."

Mello looked at him hesitantly but seeing Ryuzaki's fierce glare he quickly obeyed, "Ye… Yes Sir."

Mello rubbed his eyes as Ryuzaki unbuttoned his pants, which confirmed Ryuzaki's assumption that he was tired, Mello's defiance always increased when he lacks enough sleep. Ryuzaki tugged Mello's jeans down and helped him step out of them before pulling him over his lap, and sliding his boxers down.

Ryuzaki did not plan on going easy on the boy because he was tired, if he used that as an excuse Mello would get off easy almost every time. He started off the spanking with just his bare hand but Mello was surprised by the intensity of the smacks.

He knew why he was being so hard on him, he had started fights, ignored warnings, and tried to fight his inevitable punishment, but he never had any idea that Ryuzaki could hit so hard. He yelped and squirmed with every slap, "Ouch Ryu, please not so hard, ouch it really hurts, ow too hard!"

"What is the proper name that you should call me when you are in trouble or I give you an order?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Sir, ouch I'm sorry sir, ow please sir!" Mello tried.

"That's better but this is a punishment, it's supposed to hurt, therefore I'm not going to give you any less then what you deserve." Ryuzaki said.

"But it r-really h-hurts s-sir, p-please stop," Mello whined. He could feel his skin growing hotter and it was now a bright red color in contrast to the rest of his light skin tone.

Ryuzaki gave him a few more slaps before stopping, and Mello was sobbing, "Th… thank y… you sir." Mello answered trying to get up but Ryuzaki held him down in place, "We're not even halfway done."

Mello's eyes widened, "W-what, y-you can't be serious?" He asked looking over his shoulder at Ryuzaki's expression which he found to be completely serious.

Ryuzaki picked up the spoon, "N-no please! Please sir! I'm sorry sir please!"

Ryuzaki stayed firm and brought the spoon down forcefully. Mello cried out and stopped squirming instantly as he buried his face into the couch. After about ten smacks he was sobbing and had given up on his pleas.

There was no chance in him making Ryuzaki stop early either, he would receive his full punishment no matter how many times he tried, but he knew he deserved every smack. The only thing he could do was comply with Ryuzaki's commands and try his best not to piss him off any further which would lead to even more trouble for him. To do so Mello decided that keeping his big mouth shut unless Ryuzaki asked him something was his best option.

"Why do you always have to start a fight with Near?" L asked.

Mello remained silent earning him an extra hard smack with the spoon, "That wasn't rhetorical."

"Ouchhhh I'm sorry, I don't know the answer!" Mello cried.

"That's not good enough." Ryuzaki said.

"Ow, okay, I… urm… ow... I guess it's b-because I ow get bored." He said.

Ryuzaki lectured as he continued, "So let me get this straight you have so little to do around here, with all that I provide for you when it comes to entertainment, and video games, movies, television, that you can't think of anything more fun to do then cause trouble?"

"I'm s-sorry, I won't f-fight with Near." Mello answered.

"Maybe I should just give you more to do then to occupy your time, like studying I know how much you love and enjoy that, and how about chores?" Ryuzaki asked.

"N-no please sir I'm sorry, it w-won't happen again." He cried.

"But I think I need to give you something to do to ensure that it won't, don't you think?" He asked.

"Ow o…okay, I'll d-do whatever you want sir just p-please st…stop!" He cried.

"That's exactly the answer I wanted," Ryuzaki appraised giving him five more quick spanks before setting the spoon down.

He lifted Mello up and stood him in front of him, "Go put this back and grab the mop and bucket, I want you to clean all of the floors downstairs, then we'll see what else I can find for you to do."

"Y-yes sir," He answered and continued crying as softly as he could manage as he began obeying my instructions.

Ryuzaki wasn't going to let him off easy, but he wasn't going to be cruel either. He knew the boy was tired and when he saw that Mello was going to do exactly what he asked as he grabbed the mop without complaining, he walked into the kitchen.

"Mello come here." He called strictly.

"W-what did I do?" He asked setting the mop back and walking over to him.

"It's not what you did wrong," Ryuzaki paused taking in Mello's confused expression, "It's what you did right, you were going to follow through with what I told you to do even though you're exhausted, and you didn't even complain. I want you to go find Near and apologize to him, and then go to sleep, you can do this tomorrow, and as long as it gets done after you wake up I won't give you anything else to do."

Mello smiled, "Thank you Ryu… sir."

"Ryu is fine now." Ryuzaki answered hugging him, "I forgive you."

Mello smiled and hugged him back never wanting to let go these moments with Ryuzaki were his favorite, "I love you Ryu, and I'm sorry about the things I said, I love being here, and helping you with cases, and I wouldn't trade that for anything, thank you so much for taking care of me, and Matt and Near too."

Ryuzaki loved these moments as well and wished that every moment with Mello could be so sweet, "I know, go on, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ryuzaki gave Mello one more tight squeeze and sent him on his way. Mello made his way up the stairs, "Near! Near!"

Mello called for his younger brother but he didn't answer, he pushed his door open gently and saw that Near was already asleep on the bed. He quietly slid off his pants that were making rubbing him painfully and slid into the bed behind him, "Hey Mello," Near whispered groggily.

"Hey little brother, I'm sorry I was mean to you today, and that you almost got in a lot of trouble because of me." He said.

"It's okay, I forgive you… I love you."

Mello wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, "I love you too."


End file.
